Lotad
Lotad is a contestant on Total Pokemon Island. He is on the Killer Weedles and is played by TDCamper22. Right away he makes an alliance. In the first challenge, he takes charge, assigning his team roles in an attempt to get rid of their underdog status. His role is to find a spot to camp. He and his team work together well and win the first Total Pokemon island challenge ever. In the 2nd challenge he tells everyone who hit with their pokeballs, hitting Charmander himself, and pretty much starts becoming their captain. The Killer Weedles then successfully get their second win. However, Charmander is then taken out of the game because of a medical emergency, and Lotad is racked up with guilt. To add to his sadness the Killer Weedles lose the talent competition, where his talent was being a great swimmer. He voted Swablu for failing to do the challenge. In the Wild Pokemon Chase he caught Ditto/Dustox with a pokeball, but that wasn't enough to stop the Weedles from losing once again, thanks to Umbreon, whom Lotad voted for that night. In a game of Fire, Water, and Grass, Lotad chose Fire, but unfortunately lost when Skiploom chose water. Even worse, Lotad wasn't the only loser, The Killer Weedles took their 3rd loss in a row. Since Ash used a burger instead of an element, Lotad voted him. After Ash was eliminated, Lotad vowed that nothing would slow his team down anymore and that they would get victory no matter what next time. In the reward challenge, Lotad becomes the official captain of his team, and thus, has to do the challenge against Infernape, the Screaming Caterpies new leader. They must travel into Cave Don't Go In. Infernape goes with tunnel 3 while Lotad picks tunnel 5. Infernape brings back a Munchlax, while Lotad finds a Lugia! As the reward, the pokemon each captain found is added to their team. However, going into the cave has cursed Lotad! Next, in a cooking challenge, Lotad must PM Squirtle a link on how to make pizza. He successfully does this and his team gets a win, making Lotad beyond happy! Next was a trust challenge. Lotad was partnered with both Lugia and Flaaffy. In rock climbing, he and Flaafy successfully got a point for the team, and in Another Cave Journey, he and Lugia also won a point. The Weedles creamed the Caterpies 4-1 and got their 2nd win in a row. In challenge 9, it's bowling time! Lotad aims for the number 25 and tries to hit the pins. Which means he knocked down 5. Can he and his team pull off a 3rd win in a row? Nope, Lotad didn't get the trick of the challenge and Mudkip and Lugia managed to knock down 0 pins. That night, Lotad had his toughest choice yet, but decided to vote newcomer Lugia to keep his buddy Mudkip safe. Lugia of course went home, and Lotad won an immunity pass for editing this page so much. Next was a trivia challenge, Lotad was paired against Turtwig, and easily answered the question "Who is the male Team Rocket member who tries to catch Pikachu?" with James first to get a Marsh badge for his team. Determined to make sure his team doesn't go back to loserville, Lotad decides to help his team by getting more than just one correct answer for it. This pays off and the Weedles prove they're smart enough to get immunity. Lotad also acquires a Rig Pass. When it's time to face fears, Lotad must conquer his of dogs, but before the challenge can get cracking, Cyndaquil quits and Weedles win by default. But then, Squirtle mixes things up, and switches the teams! Lotad is shocked and devastated to lose some of his Weedle friends, lose captainship, and be put on the Yellow Beedrills, who must face off against the Pink Jigglypuffs in a singing challenge. Thanks to Ampharos, the Beedrills win the reward and Lotad gets a Double Vote. Next in a swimming challenge, Lotad successfully makes it to the gold without someone stopping him and the Beedrills win again. After that is a joke palooza, where Lotad comes up with a Psyduck joke that only gets a 2 out of 5. Ultimately the teams tie, and each team must vote someone out, Lotad votes Dustox, and he leaves along with Pikachu. In a fart drawing challenge, Lotad is one of the only 5 people to actually do it. And since the Jigglypuffs only have one member competing, it's no shock that the Beedrills get first and are all heading to the merge. With the merge underway, Lotad joins a powerful alliance, and Dustox and Lugia return. For the very first merge challenge, the final 12 must survive painful dares, and the first 3 to do them win immunity. Lotad's dare is to get mauled by an Ursaring, he does so, but will he have done it in time to get immunity? No, he was the 4th. Mudkip, Dustox, and Ampharos do it before him and win immunity. Along with Lugia, who got it for just returning. Lotad's alliance decided to vote Swinub off, so Lotad did that. At the elimination though, Lotad was shocked to be in the bottom two with Swinub. Luckily, Lotad stayed. Lotad investigated and found out Lugia voted him, likely for revenge for voting him off back when they were fellow Weedles and he was the new guy. Will Lugia continue to target Lotad? Will they make up? Or will Lotad have to use his Rig Pass? Challenge 17, the big video search! When given his clue, Lotad easily finds the Charmander Tribute video and sends it to Squirtle. He wins...soda and pizza! At the vote, Lotad's alliance agrees on voting Lugia without him even having to say anything, so Lotad votes Lugia, will he finally be gone for good? The answer is yes, even though Lotad wound up in the bottom rwo for a second time. In the next challenge, it's a game of hide and sneak. Lotad asks Mudkip, who has gotten an advantage in the challenge, to share that advantage with him. He finds out that Under the Dock and the Confessional Booth are the wrong place to hide. So out of Cabin, Bonfire, and Cafeteria, Lotad chooses Cafeteria so that he can munch on some snacks while hiding. This backfires and Lotad is caught as the only person who hid in the Cafeteria was him. The correct answer was Bonfire and 3 people other than him won immunity. When it came time to vote, Lotad's giant alliance decided on Spoink, Lotad's old Weedle buddy. He voted him off regardless however in order to stay loyal. For the first time in the merge, Lotad gets safety witout being in the bottom two and Spoink goes home with 10th place. Squirtle then announces that the final 9 will have to design bikes, the worst is auto eliminated. Lotad's bike is blue with Lilipads all over it and tricked out with several technological features that are convenient for him when he rides it. Lotad's bike is so awesome that he is one of the first 3 safe, along with Flaaffy and Ampharos, who drew their bikes to score extra. Ultimately, Bulbasaur has the least creative design and is sent out of the game, and with that the final 8 are crowned. The christmas themed challenge splits them into two teams. Lotad, Flaaffy, Skiploom, and Charizard vs. Ampharos, Mudkip, Dustox, and Infernape. It turns out to be a speed challenge involving giving presents to a random character. Can Lotad's team of 4 get immunity to the top 7? No. Skiploom fails so he gets voted out. Lotad votes Charizard though and Skiploom goes home. With the final 7 near, Lotad wins a challenge where he must care for a pet Azurill. He wins along with Dustox and they get immunity. Lotad keeps Azurill and hatches a scheme to take out Ampharos, it backfires and Infernape goes home with only one vote...from Lotad. Final 6. Someone wins the challenge. Lotad uses his immunity pass. And also Rig Vote to eliminate Ampharos this time once and for all. It works. The losers vote. They all think Charizard sucks, Charizard goes home and Lotad advances to final 4. He gets paired up with Mudkip for the challenge and they win after writing a good story. They try to decide who to send home out of Flaaffy and Dustox. They can't so they use the Mudkip Games to decide. Flaaffy fails and gets 4th. In the next challenge, Mudkip is the only one who gives a crap to do the challenge so he wins and goes to final 2. He takes Lotad with him. Dustox goes home again. Now it's the final 2....and a Jury Vote. After a close 4-3 vote the winner is....LOTAD! Lotad thanks all who voted him (Swinub, Skiploom, Flaaffy, and Bulbasaur), congratulates his buddy Mudkip on a close game, and accepts the offer for TPA.